


A Song of Strawberries

by LordVitate



Series: Chronicles of the Berry and the Flower [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Bleach, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Adultery, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Cheating, Cock Worship, Cuckolding, Cuckquean, Cum Inflation, Egg Laying, F/F, F/M, Female Jon Snow, Genderswap, Harems, Impregnation, Incest, Infidelity, M/M, MILFs, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Multiverse, Other, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Shotacon, Size Difference, Smut, Straight Shota, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordVitate/pseuds/LordVitate
Summary: Ichigo so far didn't like the medieval world. No running water and no powers proved to displease him more then he thought it would. On the bright side though at least there's beautiful girls for him to take.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Harem
Series: Chronicles of the Berry and the Flower [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751596
Comments: 16
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**This is 90% smut with 4.99% stupidity, 5% crack and 0.01% plot. A pact of fire and ice was filled so the starks have violet eyes and targ blood. Just getting that out of the way now since people kept bringing it up on ff. Beware of spelling errors.**

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he walked the halls of Winterfall, his new home for the time being. His six year old body carrying him to wherever he wanted in the dead of night. Though was he six? He thought to himself knowing that he was eighteen back at his home before being teleported to this world or the previous one he was in. Sighing, he stopped those thoughts knowing that it would cause him to go insane if he lingered on them for longer than usual. Pushing away his midnight black hair so he could walk straight, ignoring the ghost that inhabited the castle. Knowing they would bother him if he showed the slightest bit of awareness of their existence. A hint of red hair drawing him out of his musings as he saw it head off to the stables. Curiosity and a tiny bit of anger filling him as he followed her.

The smell of horse shit filling his senses as he snuck around the stables, the horses staring at him as he put some of his spiritual pressure into the horses. Calming them down as they lowered their heads in obedience. Finding Lady Stark sitting on a stool across from a stallion. It’s cock slapping against it’s stomach as it tried to cum. Lady Stark moaned as she watched making Ichigo raise an eyebrow.

“Huh,” Ichigo said standing right next to Lady Stark who was wearing nothing under the heavy cloak she had on. Her ample breast the size of two over large apples, the nipples as poking out as they hardened from the cold air. Her stomach flat, showing no signs of her pregnancies. His eyes traveling downwards to her lower lips and shapely legs.

“Bastard!” Catelyn hissed out, venom filling her voice as she stared at her husband's infidelity. Realizing she caught in the act of indecency she tried covering herself with the cloak she had with her. Tugging it got stuck on something, that something being the bastards foot who was stepping on it with a grin on his face. “What do you want?” She said through gritted teeth, bothered by how much she was leaking at the thought of being caught by him caused.

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders at her question. Not really knowing what he wanted other than her to treat his sister nicely. “Why do you treat Lyanna like crap?” He asked, stepping off of her cloak.

“You’re proof of my husband's infidelity. That’s why I treat both of you like that,” She said to the bastard wondering why he wanted to know.

“How is that our fault? Why not try and get revenge against him instead of blaming Lyanna and me?” Ichigo said if she would fall for his trap that he laid in front of her, secretly hoping she did. Cursing everyone that made him the addict that he was to what he was about to do.

“And how would I do that bastard?” She asked him, the sound of something hitting the ground causing her to look at what made the sound. Her eyes widened as she stared at the eight inch cock that stood proudly in front of her causing her to lose her train of thought.

“You said you didn't know how to get revenge,” Ichigo said, resting his hands on his sides as he pointed his cock at her. “What better way to do that then to make him a cuckold?” Ichigo reasoned with Lady Stark.

Catelyn mused over the words the bastard said before eyeing his cock seeing it stand up straight for one so young was disturbing, but the feeling of revenge against her husband made her decide what she would do. Pushing the cloak over her body once again, before spreading her legs. Presenting her nether region to the young boy as it moistened of anticipation for the deed she was about to do. “Get to work bastard we don’t have long,” She said, seeing his eyes light up as he walked over to her.

Ichigo touched her lightly as he aligned his cock with her dripping cunt, all eight inches of his current glory slowly spreading her lips as she moaned. Pushing in with a slow deliberate pace to tease her into becoming his. “So how big is father?” He asked innocently, as he tried to get information out of his father's lady wife.

“What?” Catelyn asked as she tried hard not to moan as he kept pushing inch after inch inside her wondering when it would end. Before it finally did.

“Well I just want to know how much to put inside you so you don’t get hooked onto me,” Ichigo said as he counted he had five inches left of his cock to insert into her.

Catelyn looked down past her tits as he said that seeing he had five inches more to go, already being bigger than his own father. “You're much bigger,” She said, wrapping her legs around Ichigo’s little waist before pulling him in as all eight inches were slammed into her pussy. Her body shaking in pleasure of a stud getting ready to impregnate her and turn the honorable Lord Stark into a cuckold.

Ichigo was surprised from the forward action Catelyn did but smiled nevertheless from it. His mouth quickly latched onto her right tit as he grabbed her ass for support. His hips a blur as he pounded away into the married woman. His one job was clear to him as he knew what had to happen.

Moaning Catelyn smiled as she was railed by Ichigo, swearing to herself she would be like a mother to Lyanna, his twin and a wife for Ichigo if he wanted her, or a whore if that was what he wanted. As long as he kept giving her this amazing cock as he worked himself into her womb. Feeling him slowly grow a little bit bigger signaling his end, surprising her that he even lasted this long in the first place. Her legs wrapped even tighter around him as she pulled him off her breast, milk leaking and a string of saliva connected to his mouth. Smashing her own mouth against his as she taught him how adults kissed, feeling herself reach another orgasm as he came directly into her.

Ichigo was disappointed in this body seeing that he came faster than he expected as Catelyn molested his mouth with hers, though he was happy he was still about to breed women. Breaking about he stepped back to admire his handiwork. Watching as Catelyn placed her hand below her pussy to capture some of the cum that was leaking out of her. A smile formed on his face as she brought it to her lips and drank it. Her face became even more flushed from the taste and texture of it. Ichigo left her like that knowing that she would seek him out if she needed more of him.

* * *

Ichigo sighed as Maester Luwin went over numbers with him, Lyanna, Robb, Arya, and Sansa. Trying to hide his boredom to the best of his abilities. Everyone drew out of the lesson as their father and Catelyn entered the room, both smiling as they entered. Ichigo already knew why since he had a good hunch on what they were about to tell them.

“Kids,” His father started before turning to Catelyn with a smile still on his face. “You’re going to have a younger sibling.”

Ichigo watched as everyone but Luwin and the adults reacted to that, his eyes catching Catelyn’s in a knowing look as she smiled at him and he smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo watched as his father led the men that joined him on the hunt they just returned from back inside to the keep. Two elk were being carried into the kitchens he noted as he watched the others head into the dining hall to celebrate from the successful hunt. His back leaning against the railing he waved to Robb and everyone that went with him. Theon only a couple of feet behind his brother, telling a joke to Lyanna that made her laugh from the way she covered her mouth. His hand going below his waist forcing Cat to swallow the rest of his length as she sucked on his cock like a baby sucks on a tit. “We could continue another time if you want,” Ichigo said, still watching the yard.

Hearing that Catelyn gripped his cock, jerking the part she couldn’t swallow even with the help of Ichigo’s forceful hand. The balls hanging below it the size of apples as she felt tears gather in her eyes from the lack of air. A sigh alerting her to Ichigo’s disappointment as he came in her mouth. Her body greedly draining him for all he was worth. The movements of pulling out of her was slow and precise, so her mouth would clean his cock as it left her. “Not bad,” Ichigo said to her as she beamed up at the boy she raised. “You should go hurry to father, he might be wondering where his lady wife is.”

Ichigo watched as she nodded and walked off, his cock already back in his breachers as he made his way off to congratulate his family on the successful hunt. “So the elk tried running away but it was too late for the poor bastard,” He heard Theon say, likely telling everyone the story on how he single handedly took the elk down.

“And you took it down with your bare hands,” Ichigo said standing across from Theon who looked up at him with mischief in his eyes. “Good hunt?” He asked a smile coming to his lips as Theon laughed at that.

“Good hunt?” Theon asked laughing as he watched Ichigo grab some of the wine they had. “Yeah it was a good hunt,” He yelled as everyone cheered. Everyone drunk on the ale and the joyful atmosphere.

“Where were you brother?” He heard Robb ask him as he sipped at the wine, knowing that if he told him that he was fucking Lady Stark it would cause some issues. “Reading,” He said as everyone laughed at his hobby in this world.  _ It’s ether that, fighting, or fucking.  _ He thought to himself trying to think of ways to keep him busy.

“A little bird says you're going down to White Harbor soon,” Theon said to him, earning his attention. His eyebrow raising as he looked at Lyanna who looked away. Confirming that she ratted him out to Theon, his tongue clicking against the top of his mouth in annoyance. “What about it Theon?” He asked, wanting to know what he wanted.

“I want to go with you,” Theon said to him, as they stared each other in the eyes. “We leave in the morning,” Ichigo said to Theon who smiled at him in joy. Not wanting to argue with him if he said no, knowing that it would be more of a pain if he didn’t agree with Theon.

“You should get some sleep Theon it’s a long and hard ride,” Ichigo said, walking away from the table, but not before grabbing a leg of chicken to take with him as he walked to his room.

The presence in his room was more than easy to detect as he pushed open his door. The Lady of Winterfell laid on his bed with her legs spread as she led her fingers in and out of her cunt to try and satisfy the urge she felt. His hand quickly closed the door behind and locked it so they wouldn’t be distrubed. The maps of the barrows in Barrowlands on his desk were quickly ignored in favor of the woman on his bed.

“Are you ready for another child my lord?” Cat asked her stud who was taking his clothes off, his cock standing up proudly begging for release just like she was. “Your seed works wonders on my womb. With your cock and my body we will bring many more Starks into this world,” She said as her lord finished undressing. Her eyes glued onto his cock that was over a foot long and as thick as her arm.

“What did I say about you calling me that?” Ichigo asked her as he got onto the bed, positioning himself in front of her glistening pussy that screamed at him to be used over and over again. The chicken leg long forgotten on the floor as her legs wrapped around him. “I don’t recall my king,” She teased him, earning a slap across her face as she orgasmed from the force. Ichigo made sure it wouldn’t hurt but it did worry him that she was into this type of stuff.

“Never call me that,” He said, inserting an inch of cock meat into her, causing her to moan from being stretched. “So how did you manage to get away from Eddard?” He asked her, curious about what lie she told the honorable Eddard Stark or did she finally tell him the truth and kill him. Ultimately he would find out in the morning though.

“I told him that you needed confronting for your mission tomorrow to White Harbor and that you slept more comely with a mother figure next to you,” She said, laughing at how gullible her husband was, knowing that it would be his downfall. His hands gripped her waist as he pulled her towards him, his cock stretching her out even more as she gasped in pleasure of being used by a big strong stud like Ichigo.

He smiled as she continued to moan. His hips a blur as he pounded away. Happy that his father was an honorable fool who wouldn’t think of his wife cheating on him with his son. His eyes slowly taking in her body as she was bred by him, her tits bouncing with every impact. Enjoying how much larger they have become due to her pregnancies as they could barely fit into the dresses she had and threatened to spill out if she wasn’t careful.

“Harder Ichigo!” She yelled at him, as he continued. Lifting her ass off of the bed for a better angle as he thrust away. Piercing her womb with practiced ease as it begged for another child to bear. The cervix failed to lock him in place as it got ram passed and destroyed with every thrust he made. The pleasure that he gave to Cat made her go cross eyed as he played with her tit with his spare hand. Pinching the nipple causing milk to leak out, his tongue lapping it up he pounded away. His mind focused on one thing and that was his pleasure as he bred the female, his mind losing track of time as the candle dimmed over the hours she was in his bed.

“Take it whore,” He growled as he hilted himself inside of her. Her face a drooling mess already from the constant fucking. His dick swelling as he began shooting his fertile cum into her waiting womb. The blast caused her to come back to reality and grab his head to force him into a kiss. Their tongues fighting till she surrendered meekly to him, counting the minutes passing as he kept shooting cum into her womb. Her stomach slowly swelling from all of his cum, some of it escaping past his cock as he sat there on his legs, staring at his work. Flipping her with ease as she yelped from the sudden movement. Her phat ass was on display for Ichigo who gripped his cock in excitement of taking her again.

“I’m going to be gone for awhile so don’t expect to get any rest,” He said as she agreed, her hands gripping her asschecks and spreading them for him as he placed his cock along her butt. Her scream of pleasure was the last thing he heard before he lost himself to the pleasure.

* * *

Ichigo stared at Theon who was trying to walk straight, his hand blocking the sun from going into his eyes. “Drink too much?” He asked his riding partner.

“What the fuck do you think Snow?” Theon shot back as he got onto his horse. Wishing he didn’t agree to go on this trip with Ichigo now that he was awake. “Why the fuck are we up so early?”

“So we can get there sooner rather than later,” Ichigo responded, his horses already trotting out of the yard they were in. Waving goodbye to his sister Lyanna who woke up to wish them safe travels. “For someone who’s three years older than me you-”

“Not today Snow. Please for the love of the old gods and the seven please just ride,” Theon yelled, earning a laugh from Ichigo as they rode.


	3. Chapter 3

“Why are we doing this Ichigo?” Theon asked the twelve year old bastard of the Stark family, though he wasn’t treated as one from how everyone treated him at Winterfell.

“Doing what?” Ichigo asked his eyes on the city called White Harbor in the distance, watching as it got closer the more they rode. The job his father gave him slowly came to its conclusion and he would have some freedom to achieve his goal.

Theon stared at the back of Ichigo’s head glaring at him in annoyance. “Why are you going to White Harbor and why did we ride so fast? Your father would have been fine if we took the nine days or so to get here, but you made us ride hard on the horses instead,” He said watching Ichigo turn around and stare at him.

“Cause we’re going to the Barrowlands after this, and there's someone I need to meet in White Harbor that might have something I need,” Ichigo told his companion, not hiding any secrets from Theon, since he didn’t want to create any issues in the future about their mission.

“Wait, you know someone?” Theon yelled, more surprised that the book worm knew someone that wasn’t in Winterfell. His mind reeling at the revolution that Ichigo Snow was going to speak to someone. “Is it a girl?” Theon teased, wanting to know more on who Ichigo was meeting.

“No clue,” Ichigo responded to Theon not falling for the trap he laid out for him. “All I know is that the person should have something I want and might join us when we go to the Barrowlands.” The walls of White Harbor getting larger the closer they got to their destination.

“Wow,” Theon said as he and Ichigo passed through the gate of White Harbor, his eyes staring at the murder holes above them. Before they looked on at all the stalls and shops that littered the street in front of them.

“Here, I need you to deliver this to Lord Manderly for me,” Ichigo said, handing over a letter to Theon who had a confusion written on his face. “When you’re done meet me at the Lazy Eel.”

“Why can’t you deliver it?” Theon asked before he regretted the question already knowing why he couldn’t.

“Being a bastard and all I truly don’t feel like dealing with the court and their politicking,” Ichigo told him. Knowing that it was an accident, but he felt like explaining it to Theon anyway so you wouldn’t repeat it. “They would hold you with more respect since you’re not one, and from a great house.”

“The Lazy Eel?” Theon asked before looking at Ichigo who nodded at him. His horse trotting off to the Merman’s Court to deliver the message that he was tasked with.

* * *

Theon held his stomach as he made his way to the Lazy Eel, knowing the truth on why Ichigo didn’t want to go. They wouldn’t have let him leave if he wanted to. They would have kept feeding him till he was ready to burst.

“You slimy fucking cunt give the boy his map now,” A voice yelled from inside the establishment before a chair was thrown out the door and a man following it. The man's appearance disheveled and the smell coming from him almost causing him to puke the food he was force fed up.

Theon looked inside of the Lazy Eel seeing Ichigo standing next to a tall blonde man with a rolled up piece of paper in his hands, tossing it to Ichigo who nodded to the blonde in thanks. “Theon come in. Meet? What was your name again?”

“Edward Hill,” The man said, sitting down at the nearest table motioning for them to also sit. A fresh ale brought to him by the wench as she made her rounds. They watched as he downed half of it. Wiping away the brown liquid as he stared at them waiting for something that neither knew.

“Is this the man you were supposed to meet?” Theon asked unnerved by the stare, looking at Ichigo for answers as he stared at the map that was given to him.

“No, it was the man that was thrown out the door when you arrived. He didn’t like the terms of the deal anymore after getting paid and Edward decided to be a decent person unlike that man,” Ichigo said pointing towards the door then to Edward who downed the rest of the remaining ale.   
  
“By the way what do you do for a living Edward?” Theon watched Ichigo ask the man who stared at the bastard, his eyes hiding his intentions.

“Stuff,” Edward said to Ichigo both sizing each other up, before he broke into laughter.

“You a pirate aren’t you?” Theon asked, noticing the blade at his hip resembled a cutlass, that some sailors used. “You got a ship?”

“You a smart lad aren’t you,” Edward said, his laughter subsiding. “And who might you be?”

“Theon Greyjoy,” Theon replied, seeing Edwards eyes widen in amusement he had to guess.

“A fucking ironborn huh,” Edward said reaching for his ale before stopping. “You some tough fucks to kill out on the sea.”

“Thanks I guess,” Theon said before Ichigo stepped in, his eye twitching from the laughter from earlier.

“I don’t see a ship or crew anywhere,” Ichigo said, drawing Edwards' attention back to him.

“Aye that’s right. I got no ship or crew at the moment. What’s it to you?” He questioned where the boy was going with his questioning. “I doubt you can conjure one out of thin air for your pal Edward here can you?

“No, but if you do me some favors in the future I can help fund the ship and crew part instead,” Ichigo said, making Edwards' eyebrows raise in curiosity. “It just depends if the map leads us to where I need it too.”

“What type of favors kid and what’s stopping me from stealing the map and getting the treasure myself?” Edward asked, his eyes showing a hunger in them to the offer laid out in front of him.

“You would have to do all the hard work instead of us and potentially die, and no clue yet on what favors I’ll need,” Ichigo responded, shrugging his shoulders as Edwards' face slammed against the table in bewilderment. More laughter coming from his mouth. “It’s an offer you can’t refuse.”

“True,” Edward said, looking up at Ichigo. Knowing that if the kid did fail it wasn’t any issue for him. Spitting into his hand as he reached out with it towards the boy. Ichigo doing the same as they shook in agreement on the terms of their deal.

“Well boys there’s some ladies that I need to get to know and you both have to get some gold for me. Good luck to the both of you,” Edward said to them, grabbing two of the passing wenches as he walked off with them in hand.

“Can I have a ship and crew too?” Theon asked, looking at Ichigo who stared at him with unamused eyes.

“If we manage to find what I’m looking for then yes, you can have a ship and crew too,” Ichigo said to Theon who nodded his head before standing up.

“Come on then let’s start searching for it then,” Theon said to him, excitement filling his eyes as he dragged the younger man out of the Lazy Eel against his will. His feet dragging against the wooden floor in protest.

“Do you even know where we are going?” Ichigo asked, staring at the marks on the cobblestone that his boots scraped against as he was dragged all the way back to their horses.

Theon stared at Ichigo who was fixing his boots, catching his eyes as he looked up at him. Both of them knew that he didn’t know. Before he remembered something that he said on their way to White Harbor. Something about barrows. “Barrowlands that’s where we’re going,” Theon said, hopping onto the horse with ease. Waiting for Ichigo to do the same.

“Where was this enthusiasm before arriving?” Ichigo asked, jumping onto his horse. Both of them making their way out of the stables.

Theon rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly laughing before answering Ichigo’s question. “Well you never said anything about gold.”

Hearing his answer made Ichigo sigh before he forced his horse to go faster, reaching Theon’s horse with ease. “You know old Nan’s tales?”

“What ones? The ones about the elfs of the forest or was it old kingdoms ruled by elfs? There’s so many stories she tells everyone that it’s a miracle that you even remember them all,” Theon said looking up at the murder holes once again.

Ichigo laughed as Theon rattled off the stories that Old Nan told them, wondering how many of them were truly believable or stories that Old Nan’s Nan told her back from long ago. “No, the one about the barrow kings and the curse laid upon their tombs and lands to deter foreigners and the like,” Ichigo said as they moved.

“Curses are no match for us,” Theon said puffing up his chest, as the peasants lowered their eyes when they passed by.

“Well let’s find out Theon,” Ichigo said to his companion as they raced off to the Barrowlands to find their treasure.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That feeling when you find Doom and find rule 34 of the demons and start wondering if you can fit it in your story. This chapter was kind of late.

Ned smiled as he breathed in the fresh air, his eyes looking at the birds on the trees as they played with each other. His attention slowly turned to his wife, his most beautiful wife Catelyn Stark. She looked the same age at the time of their wedding so long ago, but if you didn’t know her back then you would be so wrong. He watched as the sunlight slowly came through the open window lighting up her auburn hair, shining as bright as a bonfire. His eyes slowly moving downward to her luscious body.

One would have thought after birthing five children it would have taken its toll on a woman. It would have normally, but for some reason it didn’t take a toll on his Cat. It blessed her instead. Her breast got bigger over the years now resembling the size of a melon instead of an apple like when they first met and the first night they spent together. He lowered his eye even further down to her flat stomach that showed no sign of even bearing a child. While her hips were ripe for bearing more starks in the future if they ever wanted more.

He tore his eyes away from his lovely wife knowing that he had more important matters to deal with at the moment that didn’t involve staring at her. He slowly made his way out of his chambers as the inhabitants of winterfell made their way to break their fast. Telling one of the passing servants to bring his food to his solar.

Finally reaching his solar he watched as Maester Luwin placed down one of his books. His eyes connected with his before he bowed his head. “Lord Stark,” The maester said.

“At ease Luwin. Did the letters arrive?” Ned asked the old Maester. Hoping that the letters came today to inform him of the news of his some of his subjects and if his natural born son delivered the message he said he would for him.

“They did my lord,” Maester Luwin said as he shuffled over to his lords desk to grab them for him. All three letters, one from Moat Cailin, one from Skagos, and the last one from House Manderly.

Ned read the first one from Moat Cailin. Wondering if the man that saved his life during the greyjoy rebellion got attacked by a Lizard Lion, but he was pleasantly surprised that it was instead on how the repairs to Moat Cailin were coming along. “That’s good,” He said to himself knowing that in the future he might have a need for Moat Cailin if their parentage ever got out. He moved on to the next letter reading over the report from Skagos. As he reread it he was distrubed that it had little to say other than that nothing of note was happening. Finally he continued on to the last letter, the one from the Manderlys. Reading over it he couldn't help but smile as he read of the agreement from the Manderlys on the project his son proposed.

“What does it say, my lord?” Maester Luwin asked curious what his lord's natural born son got into.

“That the Manderlys agreed to the deal and will go to Bravos to find help for a lumber yard up the White Knife,” He told Luwin, before another raven ariverd with another letter. The letter bearing the seal of the Lord of Sea Dragon Point. Sighing he knew what he wanted. “Politely decline to that letter,” He said to Maester Luwin.

“But my lord you haven’t even read it,” Maester Luwin replied to his lord wondering why he didn’t want to open and read it.

“The man asks for too much and would sully the Stark name if I agree to what he would ask of me,” Ned said before leaving his solar, curious about what his son was up to with Theon.

* * *

“You had to fucking touch something didn’t you Theon!” Ichigo yelled to his partner that he wanted to trip so badly that it hurt him.

“It was shiny!” Theon yelled back to him as they both jumped over the fallen rocks that were in their way. “It’s catching up!” He yelled, running faster as the sound of the creature got closer to them.

“I’m going to kill you Theon,” Ichigo yelled as they slide under the roots of a tree. The sound of rocks being crushed was heard behind them as they kept on running. “Jump!” He yelled as they jumped across the pit of spikes that Theon almost fell into earlier.

“If we’re lucky it might fall into the pit,” Theon said laughing nervously as they made a right turn down the stone hallway, ancient foreign statues surrounding them as they backtracked the way they came.

Ichigo stared at Theon, his eye twitching from his blood pressure rising. He knew that Theon didn’t mean to cause the situation at hand, but without any weapons he couldn’t really fight what was chasing them.

“You think we lost it?” Theon asked as he grabbed his knees trying to stay up right as he catched his breath. “What’s that sound?”

Ichigo slapped his hand against his face in annoyance. “Theon go back and grab as much gold as you can, but more importantly you have to grab those glass candles no matter what. You understand?” He said as Theon nodded in understanding.

“What are you going to do though?” Theon asked him as he paced around the hallway. The sound was getting louder, but it seemed to be below them.

“I’m going to distract it long enough for you to grab the stuff and get back out. We’ll meet up afterwards at the entrance of the cave or at the Lazy Eel where Eddard should still be hopefully,” Ichigo finished saying right as the ground in front of them exploded with unnatural force.

“It’s even uglier up close,” Theon said to himself and Ichigo couldn’t help but agree with his statement. Looking at the creature that hissed at both of them in anger or annoyance he couldn’t tell. It’s long ears flicked back and forth with every movement they made. The mouth and nose connected as one under the horns on its forehead. The creature turned it’s head to face him as it seemed to access the situation it was in, thinking he was the easier prey for being on the same side of the newly created hole as it was. It’s beard sweeping against the floor as it’s muscles ready themselves for the lunge.

“Oy ugly over here!” Theon yelled as it turned it’s head to face Theon, unaware of Ichigo rushing it. The sound of his feet hitting the floor as he slid between its legs and grabbing it’s beard. The creature screamed in pain as it fell back into the hole deep into the darkness it came from. Following the Ichigo who cursed in annoyance.

Theon stared at where the creature and Ichigo were just a second ago, his face dropping in horror of what he just watched happen. “Lord Eddard is going to kill me,” He cried as he ran off to the treasure room they found to grab everything he could and the glass candles he was told to get, knowing that Ichigo would kill him if he didn’t get them.

* * *

“Just fucking die already!” Ichigo screamed as he slammed his torch against the creature's head over and over again as they fell down the hole. The hole slowly turning into a cavern of darkness being illuimated from his torch and the creatures flaming hair. The screams of the creature echoing as they kept falling, the light illuminating off a pool of water under them. Ichigo didn’t hold back as he kept cursing at the creature wanting it to die even more, the only thing stopping him was the impact they made into the water.

“And fuck you,” He said as he swam toward the shore of the lake, not knowing what lurked in its depths. A smile came to his lips as he laughed, his body hitting the floor with a thud as he made it out of the water soaking wet. The fight with the creature making his blood rush as he felt the joy of winning the fight. The darkness around him did not bother him at all, as he could see glowing pieces of stone along the wall before it was being obscured by an unnatural fog. His smile vanished as he started cursing again at the stupid creature that couldn’t seem to die. His body rolling to the side as the ground where he was laying was now raked with claw marks and dust. “You gotta be kidding me now you’re invisible ?” He got a scream in response to his question.

Ichigo ran as it seemed to charge him, his feet carrying him to the glowing stones he saw earlier. A passageway appearing as he got closer, his feet pushing off the ground to dodge another swipe of the creature's claws that would bisect him with ease if he wasn’t careful. The sound of running water alerting him of an underground river. The creature behind him was not slowing down as he kept running away. “Can you just leave me alone already?” He asked dodging another swipe from it. “Guess not.”

Ichigo tracked the glowing stones seeing the pathway darken up ahead. The darkness swallowing all the light from the stones alerting him that he finally reached the end of his tunnel. Seeing that he decided to run even faster hoping that whatever was in behind the darkness would allow him to get away from the creature alive.

“Ow,” Ichigo said, hitting a stone wall, his body slamming against it in the pitch black, pain racking through him. The creature behind him was screaming, he would have laughed if he didn’t start slipping against the wall he was holding onto. The stone was as smooth as a lover's touch, he noticed as he lost his grasp and fell.

* * *

“Fuck,” Ichigo said as he sat up dusting off his body as he looked around him, an unnatural light filling the cavern he was in. His eyes were drawn to the creature that chased him earlier being impaled on a bunch of rocks. It’s body unmoving as laid there as blood pooled around it. The flapping of wings filling his ears.

A raven flew past him as it landed on the creature's body. It’s beak tearing at the skin of the monster to eat before other ravens started to join it. Confusion becoming more clear on his face as he watched.

“Hello Ichigo,” A voice said behind him, startling the young man as he jumped from the sudden sound. Turning to face the source of it, his jaw dropped as he turned. The tree in the cavern he was in towered over him, and likely towered over the walls of Winterfell if he had to compare the two. The white roots bigger than a carriage as they went into the rocks, cracking them open to spread to fall and unknown places he had to guess. “A weirwood tree?”

“Yes,” The old man said staring up at the leaves. “One of the oldest in existence.”

Ichigo walked forward towards the tree wanting to see what the sparkle of light at the base was, before a hand blocked him. “We have much to talk about.”

“Pass,” He said, walking past the old man, not wanting to buy anything he was selling. “Let me guess you’re a wise old man trying to recruit people to save the world or something.”

“No,” The man said as a raven landed on his shoulder whispering into his ear. “But I know when someone has their uses and doesn’t Ichigo. But you child, are a card that is unpredictable in this great game of mine.”

“So you’re a higher power then playing a game with us mortals?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at the old timer. “That can get you killed if you're not careful with who you try to manipulate. Some people will get tired of your game and just flip the table and try to kill you.”

“And yet here I stand,” The old man laughed as he responded. “But if that was true you would already be dead since you’re an unknown.”

“And yet here I stand,” Ichigo responded in kind, throwing his hands out as he looked into the man’s one red eye, almost the same as his but at the same time there were completely different. “So why am I not already dead if it might jeopardize this great game of yours?”

“Simple, you might be useful even if you don’t agree to help me,” He said as the raven flew away to the corpse of the creature before another took its place. “They thank you for the food and wish to pass on that your friend Theon made it out safely.”

Ichigo stared at the raven as it blinked at him, it’s black eyes unnerving. “If I listen to what you have to say will you show me the way out?” Ichigo asked the old man after thinking about how to get out of the cavern. Knowing that it would be a pain to try and leave by using spirit riddons.

“That can be arranged, now sit we have much to discuss about the future.”


End file.
